


Rough Night

by PerlooTheBold



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Butt Plugs, Face-Fucking, Light Feminization, M/M, Maid dress, Rimming, Top Shane Madej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlooTheBold/pseuds/PerlooTheBold
Summary: Ryan gives Shane a little surprise.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Rough Night

Ryan couldn’t help tweeting out the picture. Being horny does things to him. 

It was just a photo, and he would delete it in the morning, anyway. He deserved to show off his new toy, and, in the process, make Shane come scrambling home to him. 

His kitty butt plug. 

He’d gone shopping and wanted to try and surprise Shane with something new. Tik Tok gave him a couple of ideas, and the adult store delivered. 

He walked out with his bag full of the plug, fluffy kitty ears, and a short, slutty maid dress. 

When he arrived home, he got to work on unboxing the items at hand. It didn’t take long to get them out of their packages—the time was spent washing them. 

He left the butt plug out to finish drying. It was honestly a very beautiful piece: the plug was a smooth, cold metal, the tail attached white and fluffy with a pink tuft at the end for show. He threw the kitty ears into the dryer to let them fluff up, a matching pair to the tail. 

The maid dress was the star of the show. 

The dress came with high quality garters, adorned with metal, heart shaped clasps in the middle of each line of leather. They attached to long, lacy socks that had pretty ruffles near the top. He’d put the dress in the wash and taken a substantial amount of time to dry and iron it, eager to put it on.

It really was a work of art, and he thanked his sex shop gratuitously.

He laid out his butt plug on the comforter of his and Shane’s bed, snapping a well-framed photo and opening twitter. Without hesitation, he started a post and typed one thing in the text box: @shanemadej. He attached the photo and clicked post. 

Ryan knew Shane should be checking his phone this very second, at the office, looking at what Ryan would have _inside of him_ \- 

Before Ryan could get even more distracted, he ran into the kitchen to grab the dress and ears. No one needed to know that he almost slipped in his haste. 

It took a little maneuvering, but Ryan got his arms through the sleeves. It was actually quite comfortable, and because Ryan was smart with the sizing, nothing was too tight on him. He walked over to their vertical mirror, taking himself in.

The front of the outfit included a ruffled bodice, with straps of the same type starting from the side of his chest, right under his pec, and attaching to the back in a cross, both straps coming together to form a graceful bow. The sleeves were a sleek fabric attached to the ruffled straps, poofing out and fitting to his arms with the elastic inside. A small, crimped string of white fabric tied into a bow around the area the elastic was in. A thick stripe of fabric formed a waist band, wrapping around his body like a corset. The apron was ‘U’ shaped, a line of ruffles and lace decorating the bottom curve of it. The band hid the connecting clasps of the apron. A simple neck piece came with the dress as well, a white circle of fabric ruffled on both long ends with a black string sinching the strip in the middle. The skirt flowed out from under the apron, a pleated piece of black fabric with a white lace strip on the edge of it. It barely reached the bottom of his butt, the garters on full display. 

Ryan felt good. 

Oh, Shane will go _crazy_ for this.

Ryan squealed with horny-excitement and laid down on the bed. He pulled up the skirt, grabbing the plug from the side of the mattress and easing it inside of himself. The metal made him shiver.

Slowly, he seated it in himself, giving himself a second or two to get used to it. He sat up and off the bed, flattening the skirt out and making sure the tail was peeking out from under it. He couldn’t resist shaking his butt just a bit. 

He grabbed the ears and delicately placed them on his head, taking in the whole outfit together.

Ryan was pretty good at picking things that matched.

***

It reminded him of when they both came to the office in their matching pyjamas. They all agreed that it would be a one time thing—Steven was eager to show off his. He told Shane and Ryan he had found a matching sleep set that had Simba-looking cats on it. Brittany was on board all the way, but Anthony was a little on the wayside. Either way, Most of the office participated. Shane wanted to see Ryan all cozy at work, too. He liked seeing him comfy and in his element. And Shane may or may not have pulled Ryan into the bathroom and fingered him till he came. Twice. 

***

His phone dinged at him, snapping him out of his stupor.

It was from Shane. A text.

_Text Message from Shaney, 7:48 P.M._

_2 min away be ready slut_

A true, full-body shiver coursed through Ryan. 

Ryan eased himself down on the bed, belly to the covers, letting his face smush into the pillows. He brought his ass up from the bed. He let the skirt slide up towards his stomach to show off his pretty plug. Perfect and open for his Shane. 

And Shane was always one to be punctual. 

After a little over two long, excruciating minutes, Ryan heard the jingling of keys at the front door. He’d turned off all of the lights in the house seldom for the salt lamp in their bedroom, wondering if he should flick on their _special playlist_. Ryan was pleasantly surprised when he figured that one out. 

***

“No _way_ you’ll put a Rihanna song on the sex playlist, Ryan,” Shane had said to him. Ryan was talking to Shane about whatever came to mind, and whenever Ryan spoke, Shane was excited to listen. 

Ryan had slung his feet into Shane’s lap, both of them staring at their phones while the TV played a marine documentary in the background. He’d come across a twitter post that said, ‘i can’t believe disney put shut up and drive by rihanna in wreck-it fucking ralph.’ Someone had responded, saying, ‘of course disney would be able to turn a car-themed sex song into a plain old car song.’ It made him think about the franchise Cars, and then it made him think about Shane, and then it made him think about the lyrics of _Shut Up and Drive_ by _Rihanna_ , and then the genius hit. 

And, yes, that night, Shane _did_ shut up and drive. 

***

Ryan could feel his heart beating against his ribs. His stomach tightened with anticipation, waiting to see what his boyfriend would do to him. He brought his arms out beneath his body, his hands together under his cock. 

He heard the clicking of the lock and the creaking of the door opening, the muffled closing of it following shortly after.

Another jangle, this time the keys hitting the countertop.

Ruffling of a jacket. 

Padding steps.

Closer

Closer

_So fucking close—_

And then a sharp, hard intake of breath from behind him.

“Fuck, holy shit.”

Ryan snapped his neck around to stare at his boyfriend’s face: and could really only describe his expression as _awe._

Shane’s hair was messed up and the top three buttons of his shirt were unclasped. His mouth was hanging open. And he was staring at the butt plug. _In Ryan’s ass._

Ryan let his tongue fall out of his mouth, failing to hide a small smile. He let himself pant like the slut he was for Shane. 

“Hey,” he whispered. 

_Bitch._

Shane didn’t waste a second, walking to Ryan and slapping his hands on Ryan’s ass. Shane never could resist Ryan’s cute butt. 

“Look at that,” Shane growled. “Look at _you,_ ” he added. 

Ryan crossed his eyes up at Shane, hoping he made Shane a little harder in his pants. Ryan fiddled his hands, still under his body and starting to get sore. 

Shane rounded the bottom left corner of the bed to face Ryan, his jean zipper right in front of Ryan’s nose. Before Ryan could do anything, Shane knelt down and came face-to-face with his boyfriend. Shane reached out to run his fingers over Ryan’s cherry red cheek. Ryan kept breathing in his face. 

‘ _Hottie_ ,’ Shane thought. 

Shane brought his thumb to Ryan’s mouth, sticking it in and pulling at the corner. 

“God, you’ve got a mouth perfect for cock-sucking, Ry.”

Ryan couldn’t resist moaning into Shane’s face. 

Shane smirked at him and got back up, circling Ryan. _Inspecting him,_ Ryan dared to think. 

“Did you dress up for me?” Shane asked. Ryan felt a long finger trace up his cloth-covered spine and end by pulling on the neck ruffle the dress had come with. 

Ryan mumbled an affirmative noise.

“ _Speak up, bitch.”_

Ryan’s cock twitched and everything got more tingly. His mouth started moving on its own accord. 

“Yes, _sir,_ ” he felt himself saying. 

“That’s right, Ryan. You know your fucking place, don’t you?”

Ryan nodded vigorously.

“Can’t help wanting your boyfriend to fuck you, hm?” Shane mocked. Shane really knew what got Ryan going. 

Without thinking, Ryan’s hips rolled into the comforter, his cock rubbing against it and giving him sweet relief. Groans fell through his mouth with each thrust. 

A moment later, a hard, jolting _smack_ landed on his right asscheek. Ryan brought his ass back up into the air, wiggling it a little. 

“You cum when _I_ say, slut.”

And then Ryan felt Shane pull on his tail.

Ryan let a loud, pornographic moan out and let his eyes cross once again.

He could feel the plug inside him be pulled out half way, then shoved back in deep by Shane’s great hands. 

“Can’t _wait_ to stuff you up with my cock. Would you like me to push a vibrator into your hole while I fuck you too, Ryan?” Shane rubbed Ryan’s ass cheeks and leisurely spread them apart, seeing his boyfriend’s hole flutter, practically begging for Shane’s tongue. 

The thought made the pit of Shane’s stomach get hotter, his cock pushing against his fly just a little bit harder. 

“Want me to tongue-fuck you?” 

Ryan whined for it.

“ _God, Shane, uhn, please, sir,_ ” he pleaded. 

Shane couldn’t resist the opportunity to make Ryan fall apart.

“Oh, you _like_ that idea, don’t you. Want me to spread you open and eat you out? I’ll tease you so you _cry_ for it, needing me to get you wet and make your hole feel good.”

Ryan wasn’t physically able to keep his mouth shut.

“ _Holy shit Shane, fuck, baby,_ ” he keened. 

Shane rubbed Ryan’s back dimples with his thumbs, pressing in and subsequently pushing Ryan’s chest further into the sheets. Ryan brought his hands out from their clasped position and wrapped his arms around the pillow under him. He let himself moan roughly into it. 

“God, you’re fucking _greedy_ for it. You would _love_ it if I let you deepthroat my cock while I got you ready. Hungry for it, are we, Ry?”

Ryan screamed into the pillow. 

“Shaney, fuck! _Pleasepleaseplease,_ let me suck you, sir,” he cried. 

Ryan felt his breath hot in his face and his tongue on the cotton pillowcase. A glob of precome leaked from his cock and landed on the bed sheets.

“Fuck, yeah,” Shane breathed. Shane slowly unclasped his belt, unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping his fly. Ryan heard the sharp sound of metal clanking, throwing his head back around to watch his boyfriend pull out his cock. 

God, Ryan never got tired of seeing him.

Shane was unbelievably hard, his length shining with smeared precome. He’d placed the elastic of his underwear beneath his balls, letting his cock slap against his taut stomach. His swept-back hair began to fall out of place. Ryan felt his mouth flood with saliva. 

“Turn around, Ry,” Shane wolfed out. Shane grabbed Ryan’s skirt-clad waist and helped flip him around. Ryan was face to face with Shane’s big cock. ‘ _Finally_ ,’ Ryan thought. 

Shane pushed Ryan onto his back.

Ryan wanted to lick the thick vein on the underside of Shane’s cock. 

‘ _He can see me swallow,_ ’ Ryan realized.

Ryan took a sharp breath in.

‘ _He’ll be able to see his cock in my throat._ ’

Ryan balled his hands into the apron of the dress, bringing his knees together. The plug shifted inside of him.

Shane ran his long fingers through Ryan’s curls, rubbing the tip of one of the cat ears. He leaned down and gave Ryan’s throat a kiss. 

“Open,” Shane asked against Ryan’s skin. 

Ryan opened his mouth wide, his tongue lolling out and his breath wavering. 

Shane pushed in, Ryan’s lips wrapping around him as best as they could. Ryan’s fists gripped his dress tighter. 

Slowly, Ryan felt Shane’s dick hit the back of his throat.

“That’s right, take it,” Shane praised. 

Ryan could feel his eyes start to water already, but he kept his lips spread. He’d lathered on chapstick earlier so they wouldn’t crack.

Shane’s hands came up to cup Ryan’s cheeks, his thumb wandering to Ryan’s _very_ full mouth. 

And then Shane bottomed out. In Ryan’s mouth. 

“ _Oh god_ , yeah,” Shane sighed. Ryan let out a throaty moan against the tip of Shane’s cock, hoping he would be able to feel it. 

Shane brought his hips back away from Ryan, taking his dick from the depths of his throat. Shane left a third of himself inside. Shane couldn’t rip his eyes away from the bulge Ryan’s throat sported when he was sheathed inside him. 

Ryan took the suddenly less-compromising position to his advantage, letting his tongue swirl and press on the head of Shane’s cock, rubbing and licking valiantly. Ryan couldn’t help the noises falling from his ruined mouth. Ryan felt his own hands drifting towards his cock, which was currently giving his skirt a new look. He hoped Shane wouldn’t see.

But Shane wouldn’t ever let a bit of Ryan out of his sight. 

Without hesitation, Shane bent over Ryan’s body and clasped his own hands over Ryan’s wandering ones. Shane’s cock had been shoved back into Ryan in the action.

“Such a brat, Ry.” Shane clicked his tongue.

Ryan had started to gag, spit covering Shane’s cock. Shane let himself pull out just a bit, but slid himself back and forth after Ryan got a breather.

And it didn’t take long for Shane to build up speed. 

After the better part of a minute, Shane was pushing in and out of Ryan’s throat rapidly, saliva clearing the way. 

‘ _Perfect_ ,’ Shane thought. He always thought it, though, when he looked at his boyfriend.

Ryan made coarse noises with every plunge Shane took inside of him, his gag reflex numbed. A wet spot had made its way through the fabric of Ryan’s skirt.

Shane had kept his hands either side of Ryan’s hips, the mattress giving him the leverage he needed to give Ryan a _good_ throat-fucking.

Panting, Shane said, “If you bent the right way, I could be eating your pussy right now.”

Shane’s hair had lost any semblance of suave, falling over his glistening forehead. 

Ryan let out his best attempt at a moan, but it was muffled out the second Shane got down his throat again. 

“You’d love that, Ry. All stretched out, my tongue nice and deep in your wet pussy.”

Ryan needed to have any part of his boyfriend in his ass. Now.

Ryan tapped the side of Shane’s thigh.

Shane, being perfect, pulled out right away. Spit followed the head of his cock.

“Hey, are you okay, Ryan?” He asked with concern. He’d stooped to Ryan’s face with an expression of care. 

Trying to talk, hoarsely, Ryan gasped, “Fingers in me, Shaney, now.” He was catching his breath with each word and panting like he’d just run a marathon.

With a smirk, Shane stood back up to full height and grabbed the base of his still wet cock, slapping it against Ryan’s red cheek. 

“Mmm,” Shane sighed. “You’re gonna have to ask nicely.”

Ryan let out something that could be called a groan of protest. 

“Shane,” he whined.

Shane responded with another slap of his cock, this time against Ryan’s mouth. Ryan let himself open back up and licked the head of it with familiar ease.

“ _Nicely_.”

“Please, Shaney, fuck my pretty pink hole with your big, long fingers,” Ryan squeaked with embarrassment. Shane let out a deep, guttural growl.

“As you wish, princess.”

Ryan sat up and quickly turned around, grabbing Shane’s face and bringing him down into a kiss. Ryan let his tongue lave across Shane’s, moaning into his mouth. Ryan wrapped a hand around Shane’s cock, stroking and pulling at it while rubbing his balls. He tried to lift up Shane’s shirt in the process.

Shane aided Ryan by grabbing the hem and bringing it up and over his head, Ryan moving his fingers across Shane’s stomach and through his happy trail. The look of his cock hanging out of his jeans made Ryan’s hole pulse. 

Shane pushed Ryan onto his back with a firm hand to his chest. He ran his hands over Ryan’s pretty dress, peeking at the plug when Ryan’s hole came into view. 

“Spread your legs,” Shane commanded.

Ryan did so. He grabbed the backs of his thighs and stretched them up and out.

“How obedient, Ryan.”

Ryan moaned at the comment.

Ryan scooted the smallest amount toward Shane, exposing the plug inside of him to Shane’s eyes.

Without hesitation, Shane grabbed the base of the tail and slowly began to pull. Ryan could feel it touch every wall of his insides.

“Huuuunh,” he whined.

“Oh Ry, we’re just getting started.”

The plug popped out and Ryan clenched around nothing.

Shane threw it to the side. They’d clean up later.

“Fuck,” Shane whispered. He lowered his face to Ryan’s ass, breathing over him. Ryan pulled his legs wider, and Shane clasped his hands over Ryan’s. 

And then he licked a long, fat stripe over Ryan’s hole.

Ryan felt his eyes roll back, his throat letting out a broken sigh. His cock jumped and leaked more steadily. 

Shane let his tongue circle Ryan’s rim, teasing him with the relief he longed for. Shane dipped in just barely, his fingertips pushing harshly into Ryan’s thigh.

Ryan was so wet for him. Well prepared. 

Shane pulled back to admire Ryan’s glistening hole, the pink rim fluttering. Shane ran his thumb over him, rounding it and pushing in to the last knuckle.

“Shane!” Ryan screamed. Ryan’s head flew back into the pillow, nearly hitting the headboard.

Ryan thrust into Shane’s hand, eagerly awaiting more. 

Shane quickly dipped back down and shoved his tongue in alongside the digit. Ryan continued mewling for more.

Shane probed Ryan steadily, thrusting with both his tongue and thumb, pulling Ryan’s hole wide with his finger. He pulled back for just a second.

“God, if only you could see how hot this is, Ryan.” 

Ryan’s cock slapped his stomach and squirted just a bit at the thought of watching their own sextape.

Yeah, they’d have to do that sometime. 

After Shane felt content with how spread Ryan was, he decided it was time for some well needed finger-fucking. Just to get him ready.

Even though he’d just spent five minutes eating his ass. 

With Ryan still holding his legs up and wide, Shane rose from his previous position and kept his left hand where it was before. He brought his right hand down to Ryan’s hole, rubbing the pads of his middle and ring finger over him. Ryan pushed into them, still consistently whining and moaning. He grabbed some lube from the bedside table, lathering his already wet fingers in the sticky substance.

Shane slid them both in. 

“ _Ahhhhhhh_ ,” Ryan sighed. Bliss. 

Shane pulled them back out to his fingertips, rubbing the rim of Ryan’s hole once more.

His left hand gripped Ryan’s thigh just a bit harder, and then he gave it to Ryan _good_. 

His fingers rapidly thrust in and out of Ryan’s ass, watching them slide at an abusive pace. Ryan had gone incoherent, pulling his hands from his thighs and using them to spread his cheeks, hoping Shane would go faster than the already hard pace he’d set. His kitty ears had nearly slipped off his curls.

“ _Shiiit_ ,” Shane sighed. He let his eyes rake over Ryan’s body, admiring how beautiful he looked in his dress—all gussied up, and all _Shane’s_.

Shane let his fingers spread out and scissor each time he began to pull them from Ryan’s hole, tearing throaty growls from his boyfriend's lips.

Ryan’s body was bouncing with each plunge Shane took into Ryan’s ass, his hair draped over his face and his forehead covered in a layer of sweat. 

Shane was getting hot in his pants, his cock leaking over Ryan’s balls. He was so close to Ryan’s heat, he could just slip it in and—

“Shane! Right there! Oh god, _right there!_ ” 

Ryan sounded like he was a man desperate for water. 

Shane must’ve nailed his prostate. 

So, Shane abused his power.

Keeping his fingers shoved inside of Ryan’s hole, Shane let his fingertips prod and rub at the tight muscle, keeping them trained on the spot.

Ryan was tense for a second, his ass pushing desperately into Shane’s palm. He was silent. Shane kept rubbing.

Then the dam broke. 

“ _Ohfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckshit, ahn, Shane!_ ” he wailed. 

Shane kept up his movements, rattling Ryan to his core. 

Hey, the man’s got great hands. 

And after what felt like three days of _oh so sexy_ torture, Shane _finally_ found it in himself to let up. 

Shane pulled his fingers from Ryan’s hole, lube following them. Ryan’s hole puckered after him. 

Ryan’s now cramped hands grabbed for Shane, but Shane was quicker and pulled away in time. 

“ _Please, Shane, baby, fuck me,_ ” Ryan keened. His fingers were trying to reach Shane’s cock. 

Shane grabbed the base of his dick and tapped the head on Ryan’s perineum, rubbing Ryan’s balls and smearing his precome everywhere. 

Shane wiped his fingers on the sheets, placing his previously occupied right hand on the back of Ryan’s other thigh, keeping him nice and spread. Shane wanted to see his cock fuck into Ryan’s hole while he spit into Ryan’s mouth. 

Slowly, Shane guided his hips to Ryan’s ass, bumping his cock against Ryan’s swollen hole. Ryan brought his hands to the front of his dress, pushing the breast area of the bodice down under his pecs. He let his middle fingers rub his nipples. 

Shane _finally, fucking finally,_ shoved the head of his cock inside Ryan. Ryan moaned deeply. Shane let himself fuck into Ryan shallowly, watching Ryan suck him in. 

And then he bottomed out.

Shane’s balls slapped against Ryan’s ass, his jeans rubbing against Ryan’s red thighs. 

Ryan couldn’t stop himself from cumming. 

With a hoarse, whining scream, Ryan’s cock spurt white up to his tits. Shane, still sheathed inside Ryan’s now convulsing hole, bent down to lick Ryan where his cum had landed. The dress was a little hard to navigate, and it didn’t taste very good, but it was _oh so worth it._ He might’ve spent a little too much time on Ryan’s nipples, and Ryan might’ve pushed his chest into Shane’s mouth a little harder than necessary. Hey, Shane’s good with his mouth, okay?

Unsurprisingly, Ryan was still leaking for it. His hole was still graciously accepting Shane’s cock, Ryan’s arms trying to pull Shane in for a kiss. Shane resisted for a second.

“Wanna watch,” Shane panted. His palms clamped down harder on Ryan’s thighs. There would definitely be marks on them tomorrow. 

With a hiss, Shane pulled his cock out, letting himself wait for just a moment. Ryan could feel his dress tight on his body, the ears now completely lost. Ryan thought they might be between the bed frame and the mattress. 

Speaking of bed frames, why wasn’t their’s slamming against the wall?

Before Shane gave up all of his self control, he ran his fingers over Ryan’s garters. The metal was nice and cool to the touch. Shane slipped his fingers under them and tugged Ryan’s ass closer to him. Ryan’s head slipped off its pillow.

“Shane,” he yelped. Shane thought he looked so pretty.

“You look so pretty,” he ended up saying.

Even as his boyfriend was about to impale him on his cock, Ryan blushed at the compliment.

Ryan reached up and ran his hand through Shane’s hair. Much easier now that he’d cut it back down. He made up for the absence with his renewed beard.

“I love you, Shane,” he panted. 

Leaning down, Shane responded with an, “I love you too,” back. He placed a tender peck to Ryan’s lips, sitting back up and slapping the backs of Ryan’s thighs. 

Ryan reached up for the headboard, making his muscular arms even more appealing than normal. His muscles always got Shane hot and bothered.

Naturally, Shane couldn’t take it anymore.

To Ryan’s relief, Shane sunk his dick back into Ryan again until his pelvis was flush with Ryan’s ass. 

While he did so, Ryan let out a deep and desperate sigh. His cock dripped over his abs, the skirt rubbing the top of his dick. 

God, it felt like Shane was in his _throat_ after all that foreplay.

I mean, he _was,_ just an hour ago. So.

Ryan felt heat pooling in his stomach. Shane started to thrust shallowly in and out, keeping his eyes trained on Ryan’s eager hole. 

Suddenly, with one swift movement, Shane had covered Ryan’s body with his own, still hovering. The action had put Ryan into a _very_ exposed position.

Shane pulled his hips from Ryan’s, and then thrust his cock all the way back into him.

Ryan felt like a fucking fleshlight, and he was loving it.

With Shane’s palms digging into the backs of his knees, Ryan could only give himself up to his boyfriend’s mercy. Shane had buried his face in Ryan’s neck, licking his jawline and tugging on the frail cloth collar with his teeth. His beard scraped Ryan’s collarbone raw. 

Ryan quickly became vocal, hoarse, high-pitched cries echoing around the room. Shane’s deep growls funneled straight into Ryan’s brain, making Ryan’s cock glob onto Shane’s stomach where it peeked out from his shirt and drip onto his own. 

“Oh god, Shane!” Ryan whined, feeling the rim of his asshole getting sore from his boyfriend’s seemingly relentless pace. 

“ _Don’t you dare fucking cum yet,_ ” wolfed Shane. Ryan looked down with a defeated moan, seeing Shane’s wet cock sliding in and out of him. The sight nearly sent him careening off the edge. 

With a deep sigh, Shane dropped his forehead onto Ryan’s puffy sleeve and turned his gaze towards Ryan’s ass again. The skirt of Ryan’s dress bounced up and down in time with Shane’s thrusts, the white petticoat leading to a delicious surprise underneath it. 

Shane could feel himself getting hotter by the second, Ryan’s incessant clenching massaging his cock in all the right places. He didn’t know how much longer he could last.

Ryan’s _noises_ and blissed out face really did it for him. 

Before he flooded Ryan’s awaiting hole, he brought his panting mouth up to Ryan’s lips and whispered, “Cum.”

With a weeping, throaty moan, Ryan’s swollen cock spurt for the second time. His hands flew up to Shane’s hair, grabbing and pulling him in closer to his mouth. 

Shane’s hands clawed Ryan’s thighs as he came, cum pumping inside of his boyfriend and leaking around his cock. 

They breathed into each other's mouths, heart rates coming down together. Shane rolled off of Ryan and hugged him in close by his waist, massaging Ryan’s legs with his own. Shane nuzzled his nose into the back of Ryan’s sweaty neck, muttering loving phrases and kissing down his shoulder blades. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to move for at least three days,” Ryan laughed. Shane chuckled into Ryan’s skin. 

“We definitely smell right now,” Shane sighed. 

“Yeah, we do, big guy.”

A warm silence seeped into the room.

“Oh, I like your dress, by the way.”

“Shut up, Shane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have had this little guy in my notes forever, but I finally got around to finishing it. And on Valentine's, too! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed. Come find me on Tumblr! weyanto


End file.
